Brad Armstrong
Bradley Edwin "Brad" Armstrong is the main protagonist of the role-playing video game, LISA: The Painful RPG. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Brad Armstrong VS Afro Samurai * Brad Armstrong VS Asgore Dreemurr * Brad Armstrong vs Joel * Brad Armstrong vs The Batter Possible Opponents * Guts (Berserk) * Joseph Joestar (Stardust Crusaders) * Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken) * Ryūken (Hokuto no Ken) Death Battle Info Brad Armstrong is the main character of the second installment of Lisa. A former karate master, he is one of the most dangerous and feared men in the wasteland of Olathe, with an inhuman will that allows him to push his own physical limits. It is likely that his addiction to the drug Joy amplifies his physical abilities as well- but mostly the drug simply mitigates the symptoms of withdrawal that significantly weaken him. Armstrong Style Brad's fighting style is described as being "developed out of pain and self-reflection", and is based on his family's history in martial arts. He attacks mostly using his upper body, incorporating fast punches, biting and headbutts, with few kicking moves thrown in for good measure. *Buster Punches: A simple combo of punches and then a push. *Surprise Attack: Brad kicks his opponent in the groin. *Dropkick: A flying double foot-press. *Machine Gun Fist: Brad unleashes a flurry of punches. *Fireball: Brad shoots a fireball at his opponent. *Tackle: Brad charges at his enemy, knocking them over. *Headbutt: Brad slams headfirst into his opponent. *Homerun Head Slide: Brad slides headfirst into his opponent. *Burning Headslide: Brad slides headfirst and hits his opponent in the knees. Equipment *Poncho (Acts as armor) *Firebombs and Diesel Firebombs (Explosives that set fire to enemies) *Joy (Brad's stats are boosted and his health is fully restored) *Jerky (Restores health) *Cocola Cola (Restores SP) *Bicycle (Brad's main form of transportation) Feats *Lifted a car stacked on three barrels, a cupboard, and a fridge... All without arms. *Dodged a bullet at point-blank range. *Can survive being hit by a speeding car. *Can survive falls that would cripple or even kill a normal person. *Can survive dynamite explosions. *Can casually climb up rope without arms. *Killed an army of 28 men. *Survived with multiple arrows penetrating his entire body and with wounds from 28 heavily-armed men. *Has defeated multiple Joy Mutants. Joy Mutant *A mutated form that Brad transforms into after being addicted to the Joy drug for so long. *Is slower than his normal form, and doesn't have his abilities, but is incredible strong. *Comparable to other Joy Mutants, which can crush heads and tear people apart. *Has lost what little humanity remained within him. Weaknesses *Will enter withdrawal if he hasn't taken Joy in a while, which makes his normal attacks do no damage and his special attacks do significantly less. *Is missing his arms (although this isn't necessarily canon and it's the writer's choice whether or not to include this). *If he doesn't get over his Joy addiction, he will become a Joy Mutant. *A few of his feats seem to be fueled by adrenaline or drugs rather than pure strength. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Completed Profile Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Monster Category:Murderers Category:Mutants Category:Old Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:RPG-Maker Combatants Category:Tragic Villains Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist